Suck it up and get over it you pansies
by Zammie88
Summary: What if Cammie never went to Gallagher, but Blackthorne instead, and Grant's her twin, and her, Grant, Zach, and Jonas are all roommates? What if on top of that Cammie tops all of the boys at Blackthorne? What if she gets gapped over all the time? What if she has a catch phrase when she beats the boys? What if it was suck it up and get over it you pansies? Well read and find out!
1. I really hate you Joey :P

**This is my new story it's just gonna start and if you guys really like it I'll post more but I'm kinda iffy on this one and maybe another story too. enjoy R&R PLEASE R&R!**

**~Zammie88**

* * *

Cammie POV

**(A/N: Virus is Jonas just so you all know)**

Really? This is how they want me to do missions on my own. Yeah, sure, send me to a spy, I mean assassin, school, for only boys, and not the girls one. Then give me a mission by myself, on my eighth grade year, yeah awesome, but to a REGULAR SCHOOL for the REST of the YEAR. Not cool Joey, not cool at all.

I have been at this school all year, with just 11 days left of school, **(A/N: yeah while I was writing this it was true for me and the whole part coming next came to me while sitting through a lock down drill lol so classic, and in Spanish class)**, they pull the worst thing ever a Blackthorne Training Op, ugggggg really hate you right now Joe, breaking, like terrorist I might add, completely knocking out the school secretary, into this normal school I go to. They then broke into my classroom, who knows how they found me, made every person scream like girls, turned on the lights, and had two of my roommates, my brother Grant, and Zachary Goode, pick me up as I fought them off, and then I realized it was them, and then gave them the best knockout ever, using my elbow and putting a big blow to the back of their necks to a pressure point, all while I was laughing my head off. I then saw a third one, either Jonas Anderson, my third roommate, or Joey (as I call him) Solomon, my God-father, standing in the corner of the room observing. I ran over there, looking like I was ready for a hug, and then unexpectedly knocked him out, and BOOM down he went. I then pulled off his mask, and well it wasn't good.

"Opsie daisy!" I yelled when I saw it was my God-father. "I'm really sorry Joey, didn't know it was you." I said to a very unconscious Joseph Solomon.

"Really, Cams, you just had to knock our driver unconscious?" Oh… well I guess Grant was up, "Come on Zach, just get up."

"Yeah, yeah, really Cammie you just had to knock us ALL out, REALLY?" Zach whisper-yelled at me.

"Sorry, I didn't know it was you until after the damage was done," Lie. "and plus what person is gonna think their roommate, brother, and God-father are going to go to their new school and break in dressing and acting like terrorists?" I responded almost to innocently.

"Ummmmmm Cammie, I don't think Solomon's very happy with any of us." Grant said scared, pointing to an angry, very awake and conscious looking Joe Solomon.

"Really Joey, I am so sorry, I had no idea it was you." I said really sounding truly sorry, which I wasn't, I mean come on who doesn't want to knock out someone like Joe in this line of work.

"No Cameron, you did what you were supposed to, however, these two roommates of yours didn't do so well, they have been training for this for two weeks, and completely and utterly acted like complete idiots, the only other person who did everything right besides Cam was Virus and he's in the van."

Then at the exact same moment we all realized my "class" was still here, (how bad are we all getting if we just noticed now), fully conscious, and having no clue what was going on. So, we whipped out a new napotine patch, that makes you forget, and knocks you out, and put one on each of them, all they'll remember is walking into school today. I grabbed my stuff, ran to my locker grabbed the rest of my stuff, and went to the van where they, being Joe, Zach, Grant, and Jonas, were all waiting for me.

"Hey Camsies." Jonas called out.

"Hey Jo, what's up?" I responded happy to be out of that hell they call school.

"Nothing really, I only got three levels higher in hacking the CIA while you were gone, without you it took forever."

"Oh, well sorry, I'm back now."

"Yeah, and we're so glad to have you back." Zach said to sarcastically, so I leaned over, and punched him, so hard that he doubled over in pain mumbling "Yeah, love you too Cam."

"Awww yeah love you Zachy Poo." I said, it's this whole love hate relationship we have.

"So, how've you been Cams?" Grant said completely ignoring Zach.

"Eh, so, so, I've had better school years."

"Yeah, I was a little lonely without my twin sis, and over slept, a lot, because these two are too scared to wake me up."

"Sorry Grant, they have every reason to be scared, pansies, and well I missed you too bro." I mumbled the whole pansies part, and I was cracking up at the look on their faces as they became really aggravated. "So Joe, what was this whole escapade for?"

"Well…" Joe said pausing for dramatic effect.

* * *

**That's as far as I got soooooooo is it good, bad, okay, let me know! I really want your feed back on this one PLZ REVIEW it would make my day, you do not know how much i look forward to reviews. Thanks for reading soooooo far.**

**Luv you all**

**~Zammie88**


	2. Chapter 2

Universal Author's Note to all Zammie88 readers PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE VOTE ON THE POLL ON MY PROFILE IT WOULD MEAN SO MUCH TO ME PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE. Thank you. Brought to you by no sponsors.

~Zammie88 3


	3. Who the hell do they think they are!

**Sooooo I took the poll down and I wrote the story it's called "Did you hear about the Morgans?" oh and I was having trouble on the escapade I even asked the four year old who I was babysitting today to help me think of scenarios. Well hope you enjoy! Please Read and REVIEW!**

**~Zammie88**

* * *

**Joey's POV**

"Well…" I said totally giving a dramatic affect, and really annoying everyone, especially Cam. "That's classified until we get back. We have to drive the whole way back so, enjoy the 20 hour ride." I could see the look on Cammie's face as I said that, man she really must hate me today, but I am giving her every reason to.

**Cammie POV**

Really? REALLY JOE? This is what you call enjoyment, well you and I have completely different definitions. The only reason I could survive the last four years with these idiots is, 1. Because I was gone for a year, 2. Because I could hide somewhere in our room or just go somewhere else, and 3. BECAUSE I NEVER HAD TO BE IN A CONFINED SPACE WITH ALL THREE OF THEM AT ONCE, WITH NOWHERE TO GO! I'm gonna frickin' kill myself on this trip. Who's gonna be sorry now Joe? Huh? WHOSE GONNA BE SORRY NOW?

**{Time Skip}**

Well, here we are walking into Blackthorne, and most of us are in one piece. Zach and Grant kept bugging me, so I kicked their arses, and maybe a few minor limbs came of. Okay so maybe all limbs are major, but I mean, you can always sew ears back on, and you can always put joints back in sockets. Come on, they knew it was gonna happen the second they went over their 10 minutes maximum annoyance you could call it.

Yes, I give them 10 minutes of annoyance towards me everyday, and the first rule is, like hone companies, no rollover minutes. If they go over, well they've suffered the consequences enough over the years, they know exactly what happens, well not exactly, I like to change things up a bit.

As we walked into the grand hall at Blackthorne I was met by a huge surprise, there were girls everywhere, and I mean everywhere and none of the boys were surprised, but I defiantly was.

"What's with this?" I asked whisper shrieking.

"Ummmmmm, well Cam this is why you were gone, because they didn't want these snotty chicks to know that we have a girl here, cause they would be jealous." Grant replied scared because he was worried I was gonna take the other ear off again, so that he would be holding two ears in his hand instead of one.

"So, they've been here all year?"

"Yeah." He responded as Zach and Grant walked to our room, but Jonas stayed behind because he saw the look on my face, hurt, sadness, jealousy, and most of all curiosity.

"Hey Cam, you wanna talk about it?" Jonas asked looking very worried about me.

"No, but Jo Jo?"

"Huh?"

"Did he…?"

"No, he told everyone of them that he already had his eye on someone that wasn't here. Knowing that that someone wasn't here the girls all flirted with him, but he ignored all of them, he hasn't talked to one all year, even Grant hasn't because they all reminded him of his sister. The sister that wasn't at this school all year, they've only talked to one of them."

"Who?"

"Tina Walters, she's the gossip girl at their school, and well she kept talking to them none stop, asking them questions, asking them for kisses, asking them to go to town with her, they never responded until they told her to frick off" as he said this my face was depressed at first but as he said the last part made me crack up in laughter knowing they would totally do that.

The next thing I knew every eye in the grand hall was on me and Grant and Zach were walking back from taking my bags to our room. The four of us were just talking for a few minutes, and I could see the plain jealousy on the girls faces that these guys would talk to me a "Plain Jane", and not them, gorgeous, super model worthy girls. Then the worst thing of my week, even worse than two nimrods annoying me, is what happened next. A gorgeous girl walked up to us, and I was afraid she would kiss Zach, oh yeah I forgot to mention I really like him, but he doesn't know, only Joey, Jo Jo, and Grant do. She did one worse though she talked.

"So, Zach Grant, I was just wondering why you would talk to this ugly arse chick and not to me and my friends, and I'm sure she doesn't have any friends at all, and she probably never will." She said almost to cocky and confident.

The next part was all a big blur, but will probably be clearer in the future. Zach and Grant completely tackled the chick, and punched the crap out of her all was Grant was screaming profanities at her, and Zach was yelling, "She is the most beautiful person I have ever met, she's sweet, kind, caring, and a real genuine girl, all the things aren't, she has me and Grant, and Jonas, and this entire school as her brothers, and best friends, and your wrong on the last one to, she will never have anyone like you or your arseholes of friends for her friends, because she's so much smarter than that. I don't talk to you cause I don't like you. I like Cammie, I like her, not you, never you, always her, she will always be in my life, you will vanish in one week, or sooner if it's up to me. I love her, Grant loves her, Jonas loves her, and we all love her here. We all love her, that's a feeling that you will never know because of the way you act, your actions, and words will come back and bite you in the arse one of these days, and you will wish you never acted like this. McHenry, you are a b**** for being this way, why do you think we don't talk to you, any of you," he started addressing the whole room of girls, all the teachers were proud of him, they didn't stop his yelling only his beating of the now dead looking girl who was sitting in a chair with multiple ice packs. I now just realized I was balling my eyes out, and Grant, and Jonas, and Joe were all hugging me and comforting me. "it's because you all act like you can have, and always will get anything, and anyone you want. Cammie is the nicest person I have ever met, despite her cutting of my ear and fingers a lot, she is the nicest person I have ever met, and she always keeps to her word, no matter what it is. She is and always will be loved more than any of you. Oh and that reminds me Cam," he said turning towards me, and looking surprised as he still saw me crying and Grant, Jonas and Joey, still holding me. "I need to ask you something I was gonna ask you before we got here but we were sleeping and other stuff happened, but Cam will you… will you go out, with me. I know I'm not ideal, but I really like you, and I always have. I want to have you with me forever, and always want you to be mine, so Cammie go out with me, give me one chance, and let me show you that I don't always want to annoy you, let me…" He never got to finish that thought because the most unimaginable thing happened right at that moment.

* * *

**So what do ya'll think? Please review hopefully will update soon. Not until the weekend at the soonest. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**~Zammie88**


	4. Old memories come to haunt you

Sorry it took so long to update, I've been busy. Soooo, taking in all of your feed back was great I love hearing from you guys oh and hey girl who as no account, you should totally get one, and I dedicate this chapter to you for your awesome review and I totally agree with you soo… Here we are just going off the top of my head typing this. Read & REVIEW please

~Zammie88

* * *

I kissed him, on the lips, and it was amazing, and every girl was jealous, and I was okay with that.

"Just shut up, cause the answer is yes." I responded playfully hitting his arm, while watching him smile. WAIT, did I just see Zachary Goode SMILE? Oh my lordy the world is coming to an end if he's not smirking.

"Goode, very goode. Oh and Cam, another thing, I" but again he never got to finish, what's with him and getting interrupted today.

The next thing I knew people were crashing through the windows and doors, and of course to my assassin instinct I ran towards the first one I saw, and got into an amazing fight. All of these men, assuming here, were dressed in black, head to toe. The guy I got to had to be at least a good foot taller than me.

I gave him a good roundhouse kick to the face, he was off guard for 0.35 seconds, I took that as a time to kick where the pretty sun don't ever shine, I hope. He doubled over in pain and I stuck one of my very effective napotine patches on him.

I then noticed one of these visiting girls was getting her butt handed to her, so I ran over poked on his back so he would turn to face me, and as he turned around I punched him right in the jaw. He blinked realizing I actually had some fight in me, and swung his right arm back to give me a nice hook to the face. I've got to admit he had nice form, but not good enough to beat me. As he prepared to punch me I did a Wolak maneuver, which in case your wonder, I swept his legs from underneath him, and as he fell back I stuck my foot out so his back would fall on it. As my foot punctured his spine, I pushed an unknown pressure point on his shoulder, and he was out cold.

I turned back to the girl he was attacking to make sure she was okay, and she was just cowering in a corner with a computer. Wow, some girls these are.

Pretty much all of the goons were knocked out, and all of the girls were panting, while all of the boys were high-fiving. I scanned them and realized Grant wasn't there, so I scanned the room, and sure enough he was just finishing of his guy, as the last one was creeping up behind him, and no one was helping him. I ran as fast as I could to go aid my brother.

"Grant, behind you!" I screamed as I ran to help my only living relative. He looked behind him as the goon was just getting there, and he started fighting him.  
As soon as I got to him, I punched the guy in the arm to get his attention off Grant, who I saw was limping. The attacker turned to me, and looked me up and down, not sure if he was amazed I was a girl, or if he was a pervert. We'll go with pervert cause it makes me want to punch him more. I punched his right temple, and everything looked in my favor until I saw he brought a knife to this fight. After I saw the shine of the blade everything seemed to happen at the slowest pace possible.

He pulled his arm back as I pulled mine up for defense. His arm started to swing down, and I didn't know what was happening until I felt a sharp pain in my leg. I looked down to see it gushing with blood, that was the last straw for my temper. I limp one step over to him, and with the leg that he just stabbed kicked him in that dark place, and let him fall to the ground in pain as I pulled out my last napotine patch, and slapped it on the back of his neck.

After I knew he was out cold, I fell to the ground, and looked up to an unpleasing sight. I looked around and saw all the teachers running towards me, and all the students staring at me. Worst of all I think I saw a tear fall down my brother's face, I will never tell him I saw that, as he looked at me while one of the nurses rushed to his side. I'm not sure if that tear was for me, or if it was from his pain. I'm going to assume it was for me, because Morgan's do not ever show that we are in pain, ever.

I turned back to the teachers, and saw Dr. Steve running right next to Joe. All of a sudden they had a look of surprise on their faces, and at the same time I felt a jolt of pain going through my leg. I turned around to see my last attacker awake with the knife in his hand, and another stab wound in my leg. I shouldn't call it a wound yet because the knife in his hand was still inside of me. I looked into my attacker's eyes, and all I saw was determination. I looked back down at the knife, and he was dragging it from below my knee, where it originated, all the way to right above my ankle, where he finally pulled out the knife.

The next thing I knew he was up again as Joe kneed him, I tried to get up, but fell. I looked back over at the attacker, and now both Joe and Dr. Steve were fighting him, man he was tuff. I tried to stand again, but failed yet again. I looked back at the students, or at least where they were supposed to be, but it looks like they were just finishing filing out, all that was left was knocked out attackers, Grant, his nurse, Joe, Dr. Steve, my attacker, and me.

So, I took my next option, I started army crawling over to the nurse. I looked at Grant, and locked eyes with his tear filled ones. I saw his mouth move, and then the nurse looked up and saw me. She gasped and just stared for a second, actually 3.287 seconds, and then got up and ran to help me over to where her tools, and my brother were.

I then got a chance to look and Grant's injuries to make sure he was better than me, and he was, compared to me, he was the kid that just fell off the swing set, while I was the kid that just decided to jump out of the third story window of their house. Yeah, he was much better than me. Probably because he is better than me not just in injuries, but also in fighting, probably the reason he has less damage then me.

I looked back into his eyes and as he looked at my face, where a few people had landed some punches, the tears fell out of his eyes. Yes, my big, buff, tuff looking, muscle engrossed brother was really a big soft teddy bear when it came to family, especially me. I gave him a reassuring smile as I held in a scream of pain as the nurse sat and stitched me up right then and there. She told me to drink some liquid from a bottle, personally I didn't want to but we signed a contract to always listen to the nurses here, so I had to.

As soon as I drank it I felt like I was floating off into the distance, I was slowly drifting off into sleep. A sleep with no physical pain, but a lot of emotional pain.

As I drifted off, I remembered the night my parents, grandparents, and aunt were all killed. They were killed in a car accident. The death you least expect of spies and assassins, but yeah that's how they all died. That's how I got the memory of being brought to the local hospital in Georgetown in a police car with the police officer giving me worried looks because I still had no idea what was going on.

The memory of walking into the hospital holding my brother's hand, and seeing a doctor waiting there to tell us that they had all died on arrival to the hospital. The doctor was pretty much telling me, an eight year old at the time, that my brother was the only blood relative I had left, that we were both orphans now. As he said this, I looked to my brother squeezed his hand, and started to cry. The door to the room we were in busted open. I turned around to see Joe Solomon, a friend of our parents, standing in front of us holding back his own tears, and at that moment I knew it was okay to cry, so that is exactly what I kept on doing. I turned back to the doctor who was now standing, then to Grant who was crying, and the back to Joe. When I saw him this time I saw a tear fall from his eye. I got up letting go of Grant's hand, and ran over and hugged Joe, and soon after Grant did the same. Joe took us back home, and the next day he became our legal guardian.

When the funerals came around we pretty much got through it how we got through that night, Joe holding the two of us, but in public we didn't cry, we are Morgans we don't cry.

After that memory finished the sleep was just black, a long, black, thick, sleep. I started to wonder.

Is this what death is like?

I hope i never find out anytime soon.

* * *

So how was it? I f you guys didn't tear up during that or get and empty feeling well then I worry about your mental state. Where ever your mental state is though please REVIEW! Luv ya'll!

~Zammie88


	5. Chapter 5

I just wanted to let everyone know I have a beta profile, and I am accepting stories for Gallagher girls, and Castle the tv show! So if you need a beta Imma be here!


	6. I can hear more than you know :D

The darkness felt so peaceful compared to the chaos I left behind. Even with the darkness though I could still hear familiar voices, and feel familiar hands and kisses.

There was always a constant hand in my right hand. I could feel the calluses, feel the rough texture, and it felt like I was slightly in a blissful world, but I know the life I live, there with never be bliss. I knew that hand though it belonged to none other than Zachary Goode.

He held my hand through the entire time, it only felt like days, but deep down I knew it was so much more. He would talk to me and it would give me so much determination, to open my eyes, move my fingers, even call his name, but with the strength I had that was never going to happen.

He would talk to me every night; I assume it was when we were alone. He would tell me everything that I never knew about him. The simple things. He would tell me about his childhood, about, even though they were terrible stories such tragedies, his birthdays, his vacations, and his mom. He would talk to me about all of his favorite things, and why they came to become his favorite. My favorite one is his favorite flower, and 'feminine', as he called it, scent.

_~Flashback to when he talked about those two things~_

'_You wanna know my favorite flower?' he asked with so much love in his voice. I wanted so bad to answer to say 'yes', but we both knew I couldn't._

'_It's the magnolia, because whenever you see one your face lights up. It lights up like there's nothing wrong in the world, it looks like right then you forget everything. You just always look so peaceful whenever you see one. It just makes me so happy.' He said with a hint of desperation in his voice._

_I wanted so bad to reply, to say 'that's why? Choose something with more meaning.' but then I realized I was the thing that meant the most to him, I was the most important thing in his life. _

'_My favorite 'feminine' scent is lilac, because it's what your hair always smells like. It's what our entire room smells like after you take a shower. It's your scent, it's you. I want so badly to smell that again, but the nurses are using a scentless shampoo instead, and it kills me that you don't smell like you. It just kills me. It kills me that here you aren't you; they aren't giving you the capability to be you. I wanted so ad to stay in that gym and help you. I wanted to save you, but Jonas knew I wouldn't go without a fight. He drugged me, Jonas drugged me so that I couldn't save you, I was forced to leave. I never wanted to.' I felt something like water, fall on my cheek, and then it hit me. He was crying, he was crying over me._

'_They keep telling me that if I keep talking that you might wake up. They keep saying that you can hear me, but truly I doubt you can. If you can hear me I dare you to wake up, I dare you to talk to tonight; I dare you to show me that you can hear me. I want to know you listen. I know it's probably really hard to do that, and that if you could you already would have, but I want you to try your hardest, and I want to know that you hear me. I want to know that what I'm doing is really helping you. I want to know. I want to know that you're going to be okay.' He said this all with pain and despair in his voice. Was I causing him all of this pain? No, it couldn't be my fault, could it? Either way I wanted to yell at him to stop being such a pansy, I wanted to scream 'challenge accepted' at him, but we both wanted things that we doubt would happen. I would show him that I was strong. I am a fighter, and I will never give up._

_~Flashback over~_

So here I was waiting for him to comeback, so that I could show him exactly what I'm made of. I heard the soft squeak of the door opening, and really hoped it was him.

"Hey Camsie, I just wanted to finally come here, see how you were doing." It was Grant, I hadn't heard him at all before, so I would assume this was his first time here. "I just wanted to say, that for once, I'll admit it, this is all my fault. It's my fault your in here. If I were more aware of my surroundings that day, you wouldn't have needed to come to my rescue. It's all my fault. I'm so sorry I put you here, I'm sorry for what happened to you." I wanted to scream at him that it's not his fault; that he was doing just fine. "I'm sorry for not coming to see you, I just couldn't see what happened to you, because I didn't want to see what was all my fault. I'm so sorry Cam, I'm so sorry." I felt a kiss on my forehead, and then the door squeaked again, so I would assume he's gone, because I heard nothing after that, not until the door squeaked again.

"Hey Cammie," Zach said as he came in, he kissed me, on the lips, and the held my hand. "I really hope you can hear me," At that I took all of the strength I had and I squeezed his hand. "Oh my gosh!" he yelled.

"Shut up!" I heard someone mutter, and the I realized it was me.

"Cammie! Cammie! You're awake!"

"Shut up, I don't want anyone in here yet." I muttered and it was so low I barely heard myself, but I knew he would.

"Oh, sorry." He uttered. "Cam can you open your eyes?"

I was going to do one better. I opened my eyes, sat up, very slowly but still, I leaned in and I kissed him. I didn't have to go that far because he was literally right in my face.

"You do realize that if I just opened my eyes, I would have screamed. You know, you don't have to lean so close to someone just to get them to open their eyes." I said rolling my own eyes, but intently staring into his emerald green ones that I missed so much.

"Cammie, I so glad you're up!" He leaned over, and grabbed his laptop. "We should chat the guys, I do that a lot while I'm here." He stated as if I didn't already know.

"I know you idiot, I heard everything you said! You seriously doubted I could hear you. Geez, some faith you have in me." I sighed rolling my eyes again, glad to have them open.

"Seriously you could actually hear me. Oh," realization suddenly dawned on his face. "everything?" He asked.

I nodded my head but then stopped midway because it really hurt.

"So we gonna video chat Jo and Grant or what?" I asked getting slightly impatient.

"Oh, yeah, yeah sure." He said as he logged on and called the guys, as the screen faced only him. He put on the depressing mask, and I hated it n him, it made his 14-year-old face look 30. I knew it was only to act as if nothing changed, but I hated that I made him look like that.

"Hey guys." Zach said

"Hey Z." They both called back. Zach turned the camera really quickly to face me.

I smiled into the screen, and I think Grant broke my eardrums.

"! Cammie OMG I'm coming there right now let's go Jonas!" He screamed higher than I ever could, and I kinda felt bad for Jonas right there, because he was frozen, so Grant dragged him away from the computer, completely forgetting to sign out of the chat, so we got to see Joans stumble to get up. We were cracking up, because Grant just kept on dragging him. It was hilarious, and even though it hurt like heck to laugh, I couldn't help but laugh. I missed these guys, more than you will ever know.

* * *

Sooooo guys here is the long awaited chapter. I tried to make it a little longer to make up for the time. What do you guys think will happen when the get to the room Cammie's in? Let me know your thoughts!** Please Please Please REVIEW!**

**Are you guys watching the Olympics?**

**If you are, who's your favorite athlete?**

**What country are you from/cheering for?**

**Let me know I like it when you guys review. Thanks for reading!**

**~Zammie88~**


	7. Adoption of Zammie88 stories

****CRITICAL AUTHOR'S NOTE****

**THE FOLLOWING STORIES ARE UP FOR ADOPTION!  
**

****THE TRUTH ONLY HURTS IF YOU KEEP IT

WHAT'S THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN YOU AND ME?

AND

ONE SHOT IT'S NOT REALLY YOU! (IF YOU WANT TO MAKE IT INTO A STORY)

IF YOU ARE INTERESTED IN ADOPTING THESE, PM ME AND I WILL GIVE YOU MY EMAIL TO WHICH YOU CAN SEND THE NEXT CHAPTER YOU HAVE WRITTEN FOR WHICH EVER STORY FROM THE LIST YOU CHOOSE TO ADOPT, I WILL THEN LET THAT PERSON KNOW SO THEY CAN GET A FEW CHAPTERS DONE, AND THEN ANNOUNCE WHO IT IS TO ALL OF THE REST OF YOU!

I am so sorry for such the wait, i have school, and school activities, and i'm trying to write a serious FULL novel (wish me luck) so i have been neglecting fanfiction, and i feel horrible. I please truly hope you all can for give me. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE consider adopting!

~Zammie88~


End file.
